Death and Deceit
by The Danvers Girls
Summary: Four months have passed since the ceremonial duel, and Yami's passed on to the afterlife. But when a new threat arises, attempts to steal the Pharaoh's soul and claim the world again, will Yugi-tachi be able to stop him? No Yaoi, slight Yugi/Anzu
1. Prologue

Hm...It just sprung to me one night when I was reading other Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfics. Well, enjoy!

Oh, and before I forget...

Disclaimer: Sammi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any children's card games. Or any ancient Egyptian artefacts, either. s o b If I did... hehe, the fun I'd have...

Oh, and by the way, if you're looking for a laugh, check our LittleKuriboh or the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series; which I also don't own. It wouldn't be as good if I owned it, believe me.

And to avoid confusion... the passage with "-...- " is a dream sequence.

On with the fic!

* * *

Yugi sighed and threw himself on his bed, staring up the ceiling. Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't they get off his back for once, and let him mourn in piece? Oh, he knew why... because they didn't _know_ what it was _like_.

Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu simply couldn't _begin_ to imagine how happy Yugi had been with the Pharaoh around. It was almost like having a brother, really; someone he could trust with his inner most secrets and fears. Someone he could depend on. And the best part for Yugi was having someone who _needed_ him as support every now and then.

Yugi smiled softly, temporarily forgetting the deep ache of emptiness inside his heart. It had been good times, alright, good times... being needed just as much as he needed someone. Because despite how strong and proud the Pharaoh had been, Yugi just _knew_ that Yami would have crumbled if he hadn't had his hikari – his aibou – to guide him through the day.

And that wonderful feeling bathed Yugi in utter bliss, if just for a few seconds. He giggled softly, the sound almost giddy to his own ears. But right now, Yugi didn't care.

He wanted Yami back.

True, he _was_ being a bit hypocritical... just four months ago, Yugi had accepted that the Pharaoh needed to leave; needed to go home. But that didn't mean the parting was necessarily any easier. The duel had been the worst moment of all...

Yugi cringed inwardly as he remembered it so very vividly. And so many times afterwards, just moments after the doors to the afterlife slammed shut, had Yugi wished that Yami had won... gods, why did he have to win? _Why_ did he forget, right at the last moment, what the stakes of the duel were?

_I know why_, he thought miserably. _I focused too much. I... I got lost in the game... my passion won me over._ And it sickened Yugi to the core.

He should've let Kaiba duel Yami instead.

But no. He couldn't think like that now. Not now, after everything had happened and there was no changing anything... because Yami wasn't coming back. Not now, not for Yugi... not ever.

Yugi stifled a sob, and hastily wiped formerly unnoticed tears from his cheeks. It hurt so much... gods, why didn't he just let Kaiba duel Yami?! How could he be so _stupid_ and _naive_?

"Hey, Yug! It's us, man! We were just about to go out to Burger World... you coming?"

And once again, the pain of losing Yami was forgotten, if only for a moment. Yugi wasn't alone... as much as he despised their lack of understanding, knowledge and compassion, he still had his friends beside him every step of the way.

Somewhere in the afterlife, Yugi knew that Yami would be proud of him... for surviving. For smiling.

For living without his other half.

With that information firmly imbedded inside his brain, Yugi sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, a huge, genuine smile plastered to his face as his friends barged into the room – Jounouchi falling face-first onto the floor with an "oomph", with Honda and Anzu rolling their eyes at his clumsiness.

"Sure, Jounouchi!" Yugi beamed down at his disgruntled friend. "I'd love to!"

"That's the spirit, Yug!" his friend cheered as he pulled himself up, grinning like a madman. "Now, let's go get some burgers! Anzu said it's on her..."

"Jounouchi!" Anzu snapped, a red tint to her cheeks. "Take that back. I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Yugi closed his eyes and just... smiled. Life was normal; too normal for him. But he'd come to accept that was all it would ever be.

_Mou hitori no boku,_ Yugi mused, blinking open his eyes to watch his friends, _know this. I'm not going to give up on life now; I'll keep on living... for us. I just hope that wherever you are, you're happy too..._

* * *

_**So much power...**_

_A gnarled, but sturdy hand drew its fingers idly across a stone wall decorated in hieroglyphics. It gleamed a dull gold in the faint candlelight as a pair of dark, almost sooty red eyes stared at the carvings from under a black hood. A chuckle resonated from within._

_**Oh yes... I can sense it flowing within you...**_

_-The hand removed itself from the wall a tad reluctantly as the cloaked figure turned instead to stare at a raised platform at the front of the chamber. The eyes latched greedily onto the closed golden doors, almost as if they would be forced open by their piercing gaze._

_**And soon, Pharaoh... so very soon...**_

_Another chuckled echoed around the chamber as the tall figure stepped towards the platform and stared down at an all too familiar stone: with seven Millennium Items safely slotted in place. The gnarled hand reached down into the cloak, and a flash of blue peeked out from within._

_**...Soon that power... will be mine...**_

_Manic laughter grew in pitch and volume until it turned into a splitting shriek. The gnarled hand waved once more towards the closed doors, and the Eye of Wdjat glowed brightly before they were forced open with a grinding screech, revealing the glowing white of the afterlife. The room was engulfed in a bright light..-_

With a shocked cry, Ishizu bolted up from her bed, panting heavily for air as her mind desperately tried to make sense of what she'd seen.

"Wh... what on earth...?" She gasped, clutching a hand to her chest. "Was... was this... a warning?" Deeply troubled, Ishizu closed her eyes and revisited everything she'd seen.

_The Millennium Items... _Ishizu thought worriedly, still tense and on edge. _It _must_ have been a dream... I saw them fall to the depths of the earth with my very eyes._

As her mind supplied that scrap of information, Ishizu slowly started to relax. _Yes,_ she concluded. _Most definitely a dream. The Millennium Items are gone... and only the Millennium Necklace has granted me the power of sight._

"Sister?" Ishizu tensed as her head snapped towards the open doorway; realisation hit her as she recognised Marik's bleached hair, sitting untidily around his face. He looked as if a bomb had hit him.

"Yes, Marik?" She inquired quietly, slightly suspicious. Marik never – not even when he'd been whipped as a child – came to her at night; it was usually Rishid that had the honour of comforting her little brother during the night.

Marik regarded her for a second with a strange look in his eyes. After letting out a soft sigh, he walked over to his sister's bed and sat down with a heavy thump on the end of it, staring resolutely down at the floor.

Ishizu frowned. something was very wrong here. Marik seemed... greatly unsettled. Or perhaps a better word would be disturbed.

"Sister..." He began again, before claming up with another sigh. Whatever was troubling Marik, he seemed very sour to let it out.

Slightly irritated at his hesitation yet also concerned at his sudden change, Ishizu sat up a little straighter. Leaning forward, her tanned hand gently placed itself on Marik's shoulder, grazing the hieroglyphics on his back. She paid no mind to the slight flinch that her brother gave: right now, there was something much more important to deal with. "Speak to me, brother." She intoned, squeezing gently.

Marik's eyes wandered up to her own, and then flicked away again in discomfort. "Sister..." he shook his head, looking rather annoyed. "It's probably nothing, but... please humour me."

"Of course, Marik." Ishizu nodded her head slightly, her stomach twisting into knots. She hoped against hope that whatever the problem was, it wouldn't have anything to do with Malik... Marik's alter ego, which she thought to be destroyed at the end of Kaiba's Battle City finals.

"Well..." his voice was so quiet, Ishizu had to lean closer to grasp the words. "As I said, it's probably nothing... I had the strangest dream."

"Go on..." Ishizu once again felt herself relaxing... it wasn't Malik. Well, that was good, wasn't it...?

...If it was, then why was her stomach knotting up even tighter than before?

"There was a cloaked male... well, I couldn't see his face, but from the voice, it sounded masculine." Ishizu froze. _No,_ she thought, horrified. _It's not the same dream... it can't be..._

Marik continued, unaware of his sister's distress. "You remember where Yugi and the Pharaoh staged the ceremonial duel?" After receiving a nod, he continued, "He was there... but the whole place was coated gold. And the strangest thing was... the Millennium Items were in tact. Which _must_ mean it's a dream.

"This man... he raised his hand towards the doors to the afterlife, laughing insanely. Then, the worst thing possible happened..."

_No,_ Ishizu mentally shook her head. _No... it can't be...!_

"The doors opened. And... he mentioned the Pharaoh, before everything faded out. But it's nothing to worry about, just a nightmare... Ishizu?"

"Marik," she answered lowly, staring into his confused eyes. "My dear, dear brother... I shared the same dream, only moments ago."

"_What_?" Marik hissed, withdrawing away from her comforting hand. "But... that would be impossible-!"

"Unless," answered a deep voice from the doorway. Startled, Ishizu and Marik turned towards the owner of the voice – Rishid. His eyes were dark and narrowed, almost as if he knew that something was about to happen.

...Something terrible.

"Unless," he continued slowly, staring into the siblings' eyes. "it wasn't a dream. I, too, saw the cloaked figure at the location of the ceremonial duel."

Marik's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets. He glanced towards Ishizu desperately, his face clearly reading, _You've got to be kidding me!_

Ishizu stared back, determined and anxious. "We haven't much time," she concluded, her mind having finally woken up and putting a plan into action. "Hurry, Rishid... phone Yugi. And," she added as she pulled herself up out of bed, "Tell him to hurry – before it's too late!"

* * *

Ooh, interesting. Anyone who can guess who the cloaked figure is gets a cookie! And I wonder what on earth this mystery man wants with the Pharaoh? Stayed tuned...


	2. Chapter 1

Phew, finally! After a little bit of tinkering around, I managed to conjure up chapter two!

Well, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Burger World on a Sunday afternoon was loud, busy, and awfully crowded.

With more than a little struggle, Yugi-tachi managed to squeeze their way past the hassled-looking waiters and waitress, arriving at a thankfully-vacant table in the corner. Once sitting, Jounouchi immediately snatched up the nearest menu and stuck his head into it.

"Mm, look at this, guys! They've got the Super Special Combo on today, half price! C'mon Anzu, you _did_ promise-"

"Jounouchi!" The high-pitched shrill of Anzu's voice snapped Yugi out of his reverie, and he stared. Once again, Anzu was blushing furiously and glaring at Jounouchi with so much loathing that Yugi was surprised he hadn't run away screaming for mercy.

Anzu was a pretty scary girl when she needed to be.

"How many times do I need to tell you," she growled angrily, "I am _not_ paying for the food. Just because I work here... honestly..."

"Aw man... but I could've sworn you mentioned it earlier." Jounouchi muttered under his breath, sinking into his seat. Honda just rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the side. "Ow! Honda, what the hell was that for?"

"For having a one-track mind, dude," Honda answered coolly, picking up another menu. "Just order some food, and if you don't have enough to cover it, I'll help you out."

The argument settled, the gang finally managed to order their desired meals. Ten minutes later, everyone was digging into the food, content for the moment.

After a few bites of her small burger, Anzu broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go check the rota for next week... make sure I'm not working. Be right back." With a scrape of the chair on the vinyl floor, Anzu was gone in a flash, the kitchen doors swinging shut behind her. Yugi saw his golden chance as clear as day.

Also putting his own burger down, Yugi voiced, "Hey, guys... why was Anzu so mad?"

Jounouchi and Honda suddenly froze, and turned to stare at each other slowly, as if considering telling their spiky-haired friend. Finally, after a tense silence, Honda answered, "Because technically, she _did_ offer to buy the food."

"Oh." Yugi blinked, startled. "So, um... why did she keep denying it?"

"Well..." Honda shifted uncomfortably, and Jounouchi averted his gaze to the flood. "She only mentioned buying lunch for you. To... well... cheer you up."

_I see_... Yugi thought shyly. Anzu was just trying to be nice. _But then why-?_ And finally, the pieces slotted in place. Yugi suddenly developed a red blush on his cheeks, similar to the one Anzu had been sporting earlier. _Does Anzu... did she only offer to buy me lunch because-_

"Hey Yug, you're phone's ringing." Quipped Jounouchi gently.

"Huh?" Yugi eased himself out of his thoughts before his mind could be convinced of a startling realisation. Swiftly pulling his new phone from his pocket (Grandpa's idea – so he could "keep an eye on Yugi"), he noticed that it was indeed ringing.

Well, that was stupid. Couldn't he even answer his own phone without getting sidetracked?

With a single flip, Yugi placed the phone next to his ear and answered, "Mutou Yugi."

"**Yugi. We've been trying to call you for a while now... I take it you're not at the game shop?"**

Yugi frowned. "No..." he replied slowly. "Rishid, is that you?"

"**Yes,"** Came Rishid's deep voice in confirmation. **"Yugi, we have a slight problem-"**

There was a clatter, and then Marik's voice replaced Rishid's. **"Yugi, get over to Egypt **_**now**_**!"**

"Marik?!" Yugi gasped. Jounouchi began choking on his burger and Honda started thumping the blond on his back. There was no way Marik would ever call Yugi.

Unless something terrible had happened, that is.

"**Yes, Yugi, it's Marik – but there's no time! I – well, Ishizu and me – believe someone's infiltrated the resting place of the Millennium Items!"**

"WHAT?!" Yugi yelped, jumping up from his seat. More than a few people turned to stare at him curiously, but that was the least of his worries. "Someone got back _inside_ after it collapsed?"

"**We don't really understand it either... but that's not the worst of it!"**

_Oh no..._ Yugi dreaded to hear the next few words. "What else is happening, Marik?"

There was a silence; it seemed as if Marik was hesitating. _That can't be good,_ he thought, unconsciously gripping the phone tighter. "Marik? Please tell me."

"**Yugi..."** Marik's voice sounded strained – anxious, even. That was rather unlike the tombkeeper.

"**Yugi, we think... we think someone's trying to revive the Pharaoh."**

Yugi let out a silent gasp. "_Revive the Pharaoh_?" He whispered fearfully. Sure, it wasn't exactly a bad thing – Yugi desperately wanted his darkness back – but he just knew there was going to be a catch to it all. _Especially_ if it involved the Millennium Items.

"**Yes... and we also believe..."**

The next seven words made Yugi freeze: the whole world had shattered in those few precious seconds that it took to say them.

"**... that they're going to steal his soul."**

Across the table, Jounouchi heard Marik's yelp from the other end of the phone as Yugi swiftly cut off the call. Striding towards the doors, Yugi turned and looked over at his shoulder, trembling.

"Jounouchi, Honda... Anzu," he added as the brunette returned to the table. "Marik's passed on some news... someone wants the Pharaoh's soul." And then Yugi was gone, racing off down the street.

The rest of Yugi-tachi was right behind him, ready to jump on the next plane to Egypt at a moment's notice to save their friend.

* * *

_-__**Soon, it shall be done...**_

_Chuckles once again filled the dark chamber. The cloaked figure now stood directly in front of the now open doors to the afterlife, arms raised at his sides. The bright light from within only highlighted his height, his facial features hidden by the hood._

_**...I'll take your power, Pharaoh. And then...**_

The room was suddenly bathed in light as previously unnoticed torches on the wall sprung to life, their flames burning brightly. The seven Millennium Items still rested peacefully in their slots on the Millennium stone, but there was a delicate hum in the air, as if someone was tapping into their power supply.

_**...And then, dear Pharaoh...**_

_The light from within the doors to the afterlife grew brighter and brighter, and the chuckles escalated._

_**...I'll take this pitiful excuse for a world.**_

_A form slowly began to appear in the searing white; a petit form with crazily spiked hair, and then with a sudden flash the figure was propelled forward into the chamber.-_

Ishizu's head snapped up to face Marik's. She finally realised that he had drawn her away from the vision with his worried calls.

_I do not blame him_ she thought tiredly as her breath came out in pants. _It must have been frightening, to see your sibling sitting comatose._

"Ishizu?" Marik asked quietly. Though his face was carefully blank, and his mouth a thing, stern line, it wasn't enough to fool his sister. Marik's eyes showed her that he clearly knew more had happened since the dream.

"Marik," she answered in the same volume, looking deeply into his eyes. "We've run out of time."

"No..." Ishizu heard his breath hitch, and she turned away, closing her eyes.

"Yes, brother. The intruder has snatched the Pharaoh's soul." It broke her heart to know that she couldn't do a thing: everything depended on Yugi and his friends.

But would they even get here on time?

"No." Marik's determined voice broke through her worries. Ishizu glanced sharply at him. "No, Ishizu. I refuse to believe it.

"But-"

"The Pharaoh's strong," Marik continued confidently. "He'll hold on until Yugi gets here. And we sent Rishid down to see if he could buy us some time, remember? So don't worry... everything's going to be fine. I know it."

Ishizu sighed softly. _Marik,_ she thought, despair seeping into her heart. _I hope you're right... _

* * *

Well well well, things are just getting worse, aren't they? Look out for chapter 3, coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Phew, I spent ages trying to word this next chapter correct... and I had a lot of fun terrorizing a certain someone in this. Guess who!

Anyways, read on!

* * *

One moment he'd been drifting blissfully in what seemed like an eternal blanket of peace, and the next, he found himself airborne before colliding with solid, cold stone. Before Yami could even attempt to let out a groan from the fall, an unfamiliar, gnarled hand suddenly gripped the back of his blue jacket before hoisting him into the air – which made him realise he was still wearing Yugi's clothes.

_But that doesn't make sense,_ he thought blearily, almost as if he'd awoken from a long nap. _I thought I left for the afterlife...?_

Yami's train of thought was interrupted as the hand holding him above the ground shook the jacket forcefully, bringing his attention upwards. Eyes now focusing, Yami snapped the crimson orbs up to the would-be disturber – only to see a pair of glowing red eyes shrouded in a dark hood.

"What in Ra's name are you doing?" Yami exclaimed, confused. Who did this stranger think he was?

A deep, familiar chuckle froze the Pharaoh's ire in seconds, as the red eyes seemed to grow more malicious. "Pharaoh..." a keen voice whispered as the hand gripped Yami's jacket tighter. "Your power shall be mine..."

Before the cloaked figure could say any more, Yami's instincts kicked in at the threat. His foot instantly swung forwards and collided with the cloaked figure's chest. On contact, Yami heard a low "oomph" and then suddenly he hit the cold stone again, momentarily stunned. Above him, he heard cursing and a growl.

"I should've known you would try to resist," the figure murmured, his voice free of pain. Yami frowned as he picked himself up from the ground gingerly. Surely that kick must have hurt?

As he opened his mouth to question the cloaked figure, a dull sparkle caught Yami's eye, and he turned his head towards the glow. _This..._ he thought surprised. _This is where Yugi and I duelled... and the Millennium Items are still here as well,_ he noted, as he spotted the seven sacred artefacts resting in the stone where Yugi had placed them.

For some odd reason, Yami didn't like what was going on. Who would disturb him from the slumber he'd worked so hard to achieve?

Another chuckle caught his attention, and Yami turned his eyes back to the one who had awakened him. Only now did he note that the cloaked figure was tall; very tall indeed. _Ra, he's even taller than Kaiba._

"Why have you awakened me?" He asked cautiously. Whoever this mystery person was... Yami could sense an aura of power coming from him. A very familiar aura of power.

"For your power, Pharaoh." Came the answering hiss, as the gnarled hand reached out for him. Not exactly keen to be shaken about like a ragdoll again, Yami backed away, one hand raised in self-defence. "I shall take your power for my own..."

"I will ask you again; why have you awakened me?" Yami demanded, quite disturbed. The cloaked figure was obviously a threat... he wasn't going to get within arm's reach.

But it seemed as if the cloaked figure had other plans. With a speed quite shocking for his height, the mystery man lunged forward, a hand wrapped tightly around Yami's throat. The Pharaoh gasped as he felt his air supply being suddenly cut off, and once again he was lifted into the air.

"I need not answer a dying man's request," a dark voice answered, as his other hand reached up towards the hood. With a swift pull downwards, the cloaked figure revealed himself.

Yami cried out in shock – or at least, he tried to with his limited oxygen. "You!" he wheezed, his lungs fighting to draw in air. "Anu-"

But Yami was given no time to complete his answer; instead, he felt the cold sensation of something tearing his spirit from his body, and everything went black.

* * *

Yugi sighed softly while gazing out of the window at the ocean below. _I never really liked planes_, he thought sadly, feeling slightly sick. There was something about the way they moved through the air that always twisted his stomach in knots.

Then again, it could just be his worry speaking. Yugi didn't know what to think about Marik's phone call...

"...We think someone's trying to revive the Pharaoh... ... ... and we also believe... they're going to steal his soul..."

Yugi squirmed in his seat restlessly. Someone was trying to awaken Yami, and then kill him again... but what purpose would it serve? In Yugi's eyes, it didn't make sense.

Subconsciously within his mind, Yugi was searching for something – something he'd been missing a long time. A special link which he'd shared with the Pharaoh while they shared a body; the link which allowed him to comfort and be comforted.

The mind link.

Of course, Yugi also subconsciously knew that there was no way it would work. Yami had been "dead" for four months; if it didn't work then, why would it bother working now? To be honest, it was almost like slightly hoping for some kind of miracle – a sign that the Pharaoh was okay. A sign he wasn't likely to get anytime soon with the broken mind link.

So imagine Yugi's surprise when, after a fair amount of probing, a wave of pain suddenly crashed through his body, rocking him to his very core. With a faint groan, Yugi shut his eyes and put a hand to his head, trying desperately to ignore the thumping headache that had arrived. From across the aisle, Anzu frowned softly before nudging a sleeping Jounouchi in the ribs.

_Ow, my head..._ Yugi mentally moaned, trying to will it away. _Baka headache... you are not helping!_ He thought angrily, trying to ignore the small jabs that attacked him with every word.

/.../

Yugi flinched. What on earth was that sudden silence ringing throughout his skull? He looked around him, quite surprised and worried that the world had gone mute. _What's going on? Have I gone deaf?_ Thankfully for Yugi, seconds later, every noise came rushing back as the pain began to subside. He relaxed deeper into his seat, taking a deep breath. _Probably just the air pressure..._

/...Ai.../

There it was again! Except, this time... he'd heard something in the silence. Something familiar. _Hello?_ Yugi called. _Who's there?_

/.../

_Please, answer me!_ He cried inwardly, suddenly concerned. The silence seemed to mean something to Yugi – something he didn't like. It was a bad sign.

/...Ai...bou.../

Every muscle in Yugi's body tensed up completely as Yugi linked the sounds together. _Aibou..._

No, no, _no_. It was simply impossible. The mind link was supposed to be _broken_; maybe he was hearing things. But logic quickly defied Yugi as the voice spoke again.

/Aibou.../

Something inside Yugi snapped; and with a sudden clarity, Yugi gripped the arms of his seat with a gasp, once again ignoring the odd looks that his fellow passengers were throwing at him.

\Yami!\ He called mentally. \Yami, is that you?!\

/Yugi...? Aibou...?/

\Yes, Yami!\ He encouraged, not liking the weariness he heard in the Pharaoh's voice. \It's me... it's Yugi! Are you okay?\

The silence inside Yugi's mind stretched on for what felt like an age, before Yami slowly replied again. /Aibou... I... I'm not quite sure./

Yugi's stomach flooded with an icy cold. He jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder – he looked up, and to his relief, saw Jounouchi. Yugi gave his friend a strained smile, oblivious to the worried glance he got in return.

"Hey, Yug," Jounouchi said gently. "Mind if I sit with you? Looks like you need some company."

Yugi hastily nodded, eager yet dreading to share his news. "Of course, Jounouchi." Biting his lip, he patiently waited until Jounouchi sat himself down in the seat beside him and buckled in. "Jounouchi, there's something you should know..."

"Yeah, Yug?" replied Jounouchi, watching his spiky-haired friend intently. Though he wasn't very smart, the blond was sometimes quite perspective on picking up the key emotions in other people – especially Yugi. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that..." Yugi sighed, unable to keep the worry from his voice. "I've managed to open up the mind link again."

"Hey, that's good!" Cheered Jounouchi, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "Sorry," he apologised as Yugi winced. "So, uh, what's got you so worried, man?"

"...It's Yami..." Yugi answered quietly, staring down at his lap. "He seems a little... well, wrong."

"Wrong?" The blond frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well-" Yugi began, but another wave of pain cut him off. \Mou hitori no boku!\ He cried, concerned. \Are you alright?\

/...No, aibou... I am not.../

\Yami? ... Yami, what's happening to you?\ Yugi grit his teeth against another wave. This wasn't good – this wasn't good at all. From what he'd gathered from the constant pain, someone was hurting the Pharaoh...

Why couldn't the plane fly any faster?

\Yugi... you've got to... stay away...\

/No, I won't, mou hitori no boku – someone's hurting you!/ Subconsciously, Yugi tried to send out some comfort to Yami... he couldn't bear to feel the pain his other was suffering; to know he was hurting, and Yugi was unable to stop it. He wanted – no, _needed_ to help him _now_. \Please, Yami, I want to help you.\

/Aibou... you can't... Anu.../

And suddenly, the link was cut off; as if someone had ripped out a part of Yugi's brain and brutally stabbed it until it was no longer capable of functioning.

"No!" he cried, releasing his grip on the chair. Jounouchi jumped, startled, and instantly turned to Yugi.

"Yugi! What happened?" He questioned urgently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is the Pharaoh alright?"

"Th-the mind link cut off!" He gasped, already aching inside. The quick conversation with Yami had reminded Yugi of the warmth he'd been missing... and now, it hadn't just been stolen - the Pharaoh was in danger, too!

"Damnit..." Jounouchi cursed, gripping Yugi's shoulder tightly. "Don't worry, Yug - we'll save him. I promise."

Yugi nodded quickly. Yes... whatever happened, they'd definitely save Yami, or else Yugi would die from the guilt overload. "Mou hitori no boku..." he breathed gently, too quiet for Jounouchi to hear. "Hold on..."

* * *

Yes, readers - I am so _very _evil. Just please don't hate me - they haven't actually seen Yami yet. Dodgy eyes

Try and guess who the cloaked figure is now!

I know where the initial/main plotline is going, but I'm happily open to any suggestions! Just name it and I'll consider.

Look out for the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 3

And here's chapter four, where we finally see Rishid's (late) arrival!  
...Just who is this cloaked figure that's attacking Yami?

Oh, and before I confuse people... there's a reason I'm not calling him Atemu. You'll find out as the story progresses.

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Rishid raced down the crumbled stairs to the chamber, his gut instinct was telling him that he was more than a little late to arrive. Almost throwing himself into the room, he stared at the figure before him – long blond hair, dark red eyes, and darkly tanned skin – before they raised a hand and everything was pitched into darkness by a flash of blue.

* * *

As Yugi held back the urge to throw up, Jounouchi carefully helped him out of the plane and onto the safe, motionless ground of the airport. Despite feeling terribly sick, Yugi knew he had little time to lose – the mind link was still cut off, and he was quite convinced that Yami wouldn't have been the one to do it.

"Feeling better Yugi?" Anzu asked gently from his left, carrying his bag. Yugi nodded a tad weakly, his stomach still parading with backflips. "That's good. Maybe you should sit down and rest for a bit-"

"Yugi! Everyone!" Called a familiar male voice to the gang's right. "Over here!" With the single prompt, Yugi turned around, his eyes searching for the Pharaoh in the vain hope that he was okay. He was instead greeted with the disappointing faces of Ishizu and Marik, who he hoped could tell him more. As Yugi-tachi skilfully made their way through the crowd, Ishizu nodded her head politely. "It's good to see you again," she greeted, her voice tainted with worry. "We're sorry to drag you out to Egypt like this."

"Nah, no worries," quipped Jounouchi, one arm still around Yugi's back. "Yami's our friend, you know – we respect our friends."

"Hey Jou, are you sure you haven't been reading any of Anzu's friendship novels?" whispered Honda, smirking.

"Why I oughta-"

"Jounouchi! Honda!" snapped Anzu, her eyes flashing. "We haven't got time for this! Try to remember why we're here." On que, said boys lowered their fists and stared down at the ground, shame-faced. "Sorry about that, Ishizu, Marik. Can you tell us if the Pharaoh's alright?"

"Well..." Ishizu began lowly, but Marik quickly butted in. "Ishizu had a vision after you hung up on me," he confided, his eyes momentarily landing on Yugi, who grimaced apologetically. "She said that this mystery stranger had managed to awaken the Pharaoh."

"Aw, man!" Jounouchi released Yugi's back as he threw his arms in the air. "So... we're too late?"

"Not quite," continued Ishizu. "I asked Rishid to go to the chamber and buy us some time... I just hope it worked." She added, looking doubtful. Yugi felt his fear suddenly attack him with renewal; were they too late? After four months of peace, was the Pharaoh to be killed for the sake of someone's selfish desires? The thing that scared Yugi the most – that made the guilt inside him suddenly amplify – was that he'd been unable to help Yami like he was supposed to.

"Don't worry, Yugi!" Marik's hands swung down until they planted on the young boy's shoulders gently. "You know what the Pharaoh's like – he'll manage until we get there. He's too stubborn to die."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "I know," he whispered sadly. "But on the way here, I managed to re-connect the mind link. Someone's was hurting him... and then they cut it off. What if we're too late, Marik?" He desperately tried to hold back the tears – no one else was crying.

"No way, Yugi!" Honda spoke up confidently. Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. Hiroto Honda, taking the spotlight? "Marik's right. Yami's the Pharaoh, isn't he? He has shadow powers... there's no way some greedy idiot's going to get him down without a huge fight. So instead of standing here, worrying... why don't we head there right now?"

Yugi nodded, his resolve to help Yami at all costs returning. "You're right, Honda! I won't start moping until I know for certain he's gone!"

"That's my Yug!" Grinned Jounouchi. "Never giving up without a fight – no wonder you won so many duel tournaments!" Whatever else he might have added to that was cut off as Anzu deftly whacked him over the head with her bag. "Shut up, Jounouchi," she groaned. "We're busy."

"Right..." he grumbled, shaking his head. "Rescue Pharaoh first, have fun later. I should've known."

* * *

After a long, hot drive through the desert in the car (they decided it would be far quicker to do that than get a boat like last time), Ishizu skidded to a stop in front of an all-too-familiar set of steps heading down into the earth. "So much for it crumbling away four months ago," Jounouchi commented, waving his plane ticket in front of his face. "It's so _hot_ out here!"

"It'll be cooler inside the chamber," Ishizu told him, perfectly used to Egypt's boiling weather.

"Great – then let's get going!" Jounouchi charged down the stairs, and his yelp echoed back up to the rest. "What happened to the stairs? They're all – ouch!"

"Jounouchi!" Yugi cried, rushing in after him. True to his friend's discovery, the steps _were_ broken – but only in certain placed. As soon as the sun was out of sight, Yugi found Jounouchi lying crumpled on the steps, groaning. "Are you okay?" he asked, crouching beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." Jounouchi mumbled sheepishly. "Just missed a step, that's all." He pulled himself up to his feet, grimacing at the sand and dust covering his clothes. "Oh, great. I'm a mess!"

The annoyed look on Jounouchi's face was so childish that Yugi started to giggle. His blond friend shot him a mock glare and then shrugged uneasily. "Oh well. I hope Yami doesn't mind that I look like crap."

Yugi's giggles died and his face grew seriously. "Come on," he said boldly, taking the lead as the others joined them on the stairs. "Yami might need our help." Mentally he crossed his fingers, hoping that the Pharaoh would be perfectly fine... Yugi never was the luckiest person around.

Five minutes later, when the group managed to escape to solid floor unscathed (apart from Jounouchi tumbling a few more times), Yugi's searching eyes stared around the golden room in awe – he was certain it wasn't this colour last time he was here.

"I like the decoration," Jounouchi whispered, receiving a thump on the head from Anzu. "Hey! I'm just saying Mazaki!"

"Jounouchi, please try to remain focused," intoned Ishizu, sounding neither amused nor annoyed. "The Pharaoh might require our assistance – and the search will be a bit easier if you think about the task at hand."

"Alright," he nodded, still a little miffed. "I'll focus. Where is Yami, anyway? I thought you said he was down here...?"

Just as Jounouchi said the words, Yugi spotted an identical hairstyle of crimson, black and goldenrod peeking out from a pillar to his left. "Yami!" He screamed, fear once again manifesting as he raced over, the others at his heels. _No, no, no! _He cried mentally. /Yami, answer me!/

Yugi got no reply, and as he reached his other half's body, Yugi gasped. The Pharaoh lay sprawled face down on the floor, unmoving. "Pharaoh!" Gasped Anzu as Yugi immediately knelt down and turned Yami onto his back. The Pharaoh's eyes were tightly closed, his mouth set into a thin line – _almost as if someone's hurting him!_ Yugi realised, his heart racing in panic.

/Yami, wake up!/ Yugi tried once again. He was greeted by a cold silence, which he found even worse than the weary voice on the plane. /M-mou hitori no boku.../

"Rishid!" Exclaimed Marik, jogging to the other side of the room. Sure enough, as Yugi momentarily looked up, Rishid lay in a small pool of blood on the other side of the chamber, attempting to sit up as his adoptive brother reached him.

"Marik..." he mumbled, wincing in pain. "I'm sorry... I failed." Marik shook his head fiercely and helped Rishid to sit up by putting an arm behind his back, steadying him. Ishizu walked over, worry evident in her eyes.

"Rishid..." she started softly, kneeling by the two men. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." he answered, averting his eyes in shame. I entered the chamber, coming face to face with a strange man... before I assume I was knocked out."

"Can you describe the man?" Ishizu asked, checking his wounds. Rishid nodded slowly, wincing once again as his a massive headache began.

"He had an Egyptian air about him... dark red eyes, long blond hair, and tanned skin." He closed his eyes for a second, and frowned as he thought to remember the object hanging around the stranger's neck. "That's not all," he continued, re-opening his eyes. "A small, blue pyramid around his neck."

Jounouchi startled everyone by swearing angrily. "Damn!" He growled, clenching his fists. "Yugi, that's the Pyramid of Light!"

Yugi gasped, his eyes widening as everything began to slot into place. "It all makes sense now..." he whispered, horrified. "Technically, the only person who could bring back the dead... is the _Lord _of the Dead-!"

"And that's got to be Anubis!" Finished Anzu, her eyes reflecting Yugi's fear as they stared at each other.

Oh noes! It was Anubis! For those who have no idea who he is, he was in the Yu-Gi-Oh movie, "The Pyramid Of Light".

Has Anubis succeeded in tealing Yami's soul? Find out next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

And now for chapter 5, people... bon appetite!

Warning: This chapter contains some nasty abuse towards everyone's favourite Pharaoh. Read on if you dare. (Sorry Wolfie, I let my sadistic side out for a while!)

* * *

"Man, this sucks..." muttered Jounouchi, surveying the scene once again.

Yugi was kneeling on the ground, the Pharaoh lying on his lap, unmoving. Yami hadn't responded to anyone's calls since they'd arrived, and the group was desperately trying to think of a way to wake him up... if they _could_ wake him up. Anzu was crouched beside Yugi, biting her lip in worry – Jounouchi knew perfectly well that she hated being useless in a situation like this. As for Honda... the said teen was pacing up and down, looking very tense with an uncomfortable look on his face. Marik and Ishizu were helping Rishid pull himself together after Anubis' assault while Jounouchi himself was standing behind Yugi, trying to think of _something_ to help.

_I owe the Pharaoh a hell of a lot,_ he mentally winced. _If I let him suffer now because I'm too block-headed to think of anything to help, I'll never forgive myself._ Because of this, Jounouchi was determined to find something of use. In his search of the chamber, his eyes flicked over the Millennium Items – and did a double take. _What the-? Yugi never mentioned they were still here..._ Confused and a little suspicious, Jounouchi frowned. _I thought they were destroyed... hm. Well, I can't really do anything about them right now, so back to- That's it!_

Jounouchi grinned, extremely proud of himself. He'd actually been useful for once! "Hey, Yug!" He started, kneeling beside his friend and nudging him in the ribs. "You and Yami shared a conscience in the Millennium Puzzle, right?" At Yugi's hesitant, confused nod, Jounouchi continued, "Well... what about now? If you still have the mind link... you should be able to connect to his, uh... his soul room thingy, right?"

Yugi's eyes lit up. "That's it, Jounouchi!" He cried, beaming in happiness. "You're a genius!"

"I can argue with that," Honda chipped in slyly, looking extremely relieved.

"Come over here are say that, punk!" Jounouchi retorted, readying himself for a fight.

"Guys!" Anzu cried, standing from her crouch. Jounouchi and Honda both fell quiet, turning their eyes to her. "We really don't have time for this... Yami needs us." She blushed slightly.

"We know," Honda smiled, stepping towards her. "I was just joking... trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, well..." Anzu started.

"Just drop it, Anzu." Jounouchi headed her off, locking eyes with her. "We really do know. I wasn't going to hurt him... too much," he added as an afterthought. Honda merely rolled his eyes, passive for now. Jounouchi turned back to Yugi, who was smiling brightly, hope burning fiercely in his eyes. "So, you going to do it, pal?"

"Sure!" Yugi nodded, averting his eyes to the unconscious Pharaoh on his knees. The pained look was still there, if a little more intense. _I think it's getting worse,_ he concluded, before trying the mind link again. /Yami, hold on... I'm coming to get you, okay?/ As usual, there was no answer... Yugi was determined to change that soon.

"Alright, guys..." he took in a deep breath of air, closing his eyes. "I'm going in. Keep an eye on things out here, okay?" With that, Yugi grasped onto the familiarity of his soul room, and felt the familiar sensation of falling away from consciousness...

...and instead of the cold stones in the chamber, he felt a plush carpet beneath his feet, and Yugi opened his eyes.

_I'm back!_ He thought, overjoyed. _I thought I wouldn't be able to see my soul room ever again..._ It was breathtaking for Yugi. His soul room was a place he could run to at night whenever he had nightmares, and he'd never attempted to return after the Pharaoh had left. The idea of it was so lonely without his other half.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi gasped, recollecting his thoughts. He ran across the carpet and yanked open his door, stepping into the blue hallway between their soul rooms. As he expected, Yami's door – with a Wdjat eye embedded into it – was right across from his own. Hesitant, he stepped forward and placed a hand on the door – only to leap back with a yelp as a jolt of pain slammed through him. "Yami!" He screamed, grabbing the handle and trying to force the door open, despite the pain. "Yami, open the door! I want to help you!"

Yugi didn't expect an answer from the Pharaoh – so he jumped back in fright when he heard Yami's cry from within. Only then did the terrible thought occur to him – _What if someone's in there with him?? Like Anubis??_ This only fuelled Yugi's drive and with just as much vigour, he attempted to open the door.

"Hold on!" He yelled, frustrated at his lack of success. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Yami cried out in pain as Anubis threw him to the ground again, laughing above him. Gritting his teeth to prevent a whimper escaping, he pushed his head up to glare weakly at the Lord of the Dead. "Anubis..." he groaned, aching from the torture. If the Lord of the Dead hadn't taken him by surprise earlier, he might've been able to withstand the dark magic which was continually weakening him... effectively stopping Yami from fighting back.

His response was a dark laugh followed by a kick to the stomach, winding him. He vaguely heard Yugi screaming his name from somewhere nearby, but the pained haze of his mind was too heavy to focus. _So much... pain..._

"Does it hurt, Pharaoh?" Came the dark hiss as he was swiftly kicked again, this time in the head. "If you had surrendered willingly... given in to my lure... then none of this would've happened." Yami raised his head again, his vision blurring form the last hit. "I'll give you one last chance, Pharaoh..."

Yami cut him off angrily. "Never," he spat, pulling himself up slowly. "I'll never do it, Anubis!" He held himself tall – well, as tall as he could with Anubis towering over his hurting form. "This is madness!" That remark earned Yami another kick to the stomach, and as he doubled over in pain, Anubis grasped his neck once more and lifted the Pharaoh off his feet.

"That's a shame," he breathed in Yami's face, watching with delight as he squirmed against the chokehold. "I'll just continue with my fun." He squeezed tighter, grinning maniacally when the Pharaoh gasped and choked against it.

Yami felt his air slowly leaking away again, much more rapidly than before. Terror suddenly engaged his heart as he felt the lack of oxygen take affect on his brain. "Anu...bis..." The Pharaoh managed to choke out, small spots covering his vision. _Aibou... I'm so sorry... I couldn't fight him off..._

Just as Yami failed to find anymore room for oxygen to enter his throat, his eyes slipping closed, there was a loud bang as the door to his soul room was flung open behind him. The grip around his neck was suddenly gone and he fell downwards, expecting the stone floor to assault him – but instead, he landed within a soft, protective embrace.

"Mou hitori no boku!"

What on earth was Yugi doing here, in his soul room? As Yami's brain reminded him that he could breath, his lungs greedily sucked in some air, thankful for the freedom. He spluttered, and his aibou's arms cradled him gently. The Pharaoh pried open his eyes and tilted his head to the side, meeting Yugi's worried gaze. "Aibou...?"

"It's okay, Yami," Yugi smiled, tightening his arms around Yami slightly. "I'm here. I won't let Anubis hurt you!"

Yami gazed at Yugi in wonder. _Aibou..._ He hadn't expected Yugi, of all people, to rescue him. It was usually the other way around... Ra, he hadn't expected to be rescued at all. The Pharaoh felt an eternal gratitude sink into his chest as he relaxed slightly in Yugi's arms.

A loud roar of anger brought his attention back to the current situation, and he looked away from his other half to see Anubis standing a few feet away, dark energy crackling around his form.

"Foolish boy," The Lord of the Dead rumbled, causing the two teens to wince. "You will regret interfering in matters that do not concern you!"

* * *

Well... somebody's angry, isn't he? Hopefully Yugi and Yami will think of something to beat/escape him... or will they? gasp find out next chapter!

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter six has arrived!

By the way, for those who are curious... this story is writing itself as I go along. I'm almost – _almost_, but not quite – as clueless as you are!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi was so glad he'd gotten to the Pharaoh in time. He dreaded to think what would have happened if he'd been seconds later...

After the door had refused to budge, Yugi had raced back to his own soul room and grabbed the nearest hard item he could find – a block. A wooden toy block used for building a tower. Even though it seemed slightly silly at the time, he'd had no better options. Besides, the block had proved its worth – Yugi had used it to smash open the door after his hands grew tired of pushing, and then he'd thrown the poor thing at Anubis, shocking him temporarily to drop Yami.

But now, he and his other half were in a tight situation. Finally coming to his senses, Anubis seemed set on destroying them both – and Yami wasn't in any fit state to fight back at the moment. And to be perfectly honest, Yugi wasn't much of a warrior himself, or a god. _There has to be _some_ way out of this,_ he thought frantically, stepping backwards from the Lord of the Dead, Yami still held in his arms. That's what sincerely scared Yugi – Yami had made no attempt to stand on his own.

"Yami?" He asked, sparing a glance to his friend. "Are you alright?" The Pharaoh blinked up at him, his face turning serious in a heartbeat.

"Yes, Yugi," he spoke, his voice strong. "You can put me down now." Yugi almost complied – until he saw the well-hidden weariness in the Pharaoh's eyes. Whatever Anubis had done to Yami, he didn't have enough strength to stand, let alone fight a god.

Yugi shook his head no. "No," he replied, once again tightening his grip as the Pharaoh attempted to jump out of Yugi's arms. "You can't. You won't be able to stand, mou hitori no boku!"

Yami averted his eyes from Yugi's accusing gaze. "I have to try, aibou!" he retaliated, sounding miffed.

"But-" Yugi's eyes lit up as a memory intercepted his protests. "Ah! I know!" Still backing away from the angry god, Yugi managed to balance most of Yami's weight with his left hand, while his right snaked it's way to the Pharaoh's and grasped it tightly. "Do you remember when we were in the world of your memory?" Yugi explained, answering the shocked gaze. "I gave you my strength then... and I'll give it to you now!"

Yami seemed speechless; he simply gaped up at Yugi as new strength flowed within him. Yugi smiled in return, glad that he'd been able to help again.

A sudden pain ripped through Yugi and the pair were sent flying through the air and into one of the many staircases inside the labyrinth. The younger teen groaned softly from the impact – he'd attempted to shield Yami from most of the blow with his own. The Pharaoh was already weak, and Yugi wasn't about to let him get any weaker.

"Aibou!" Yami gasped, feeling his partner's pain. "Ra, Yugi, you didn't need to do that!"

"Never mind," replied Yugi breathlessly, slumping down on the steps. "I've already done it..."

Another roar interrupted their conversation and Yugi scrambled to his feet, still holding on the Pharaoh. Yami began to protest again, wriggling in Yugi's arms, but the boy ignored him for the moment, more concentrated on dodging the large blasts of dark energy being thrown their way. Unfortunately, Anubis was incredibly skilled, and within seconds Yugi felt an agonising burning sensation around his ankle. He collapsed on the steps yelping, accidentally letting Yami fall from his arms as he reached for the offended body part.

The Pharaoh quickly jumped to his feet in front of Yugi, spreading his arms as if to shield him. "Leave Yugi out of this!" He thundered, eyes flickering with fury. Anubis just laughed in response, readying more of his power, and hurled it straight towards the teens. Yami cursed and held his ground as the magic crashed straight into his chest. To him, if protecting Yugi meant sacrificing himself, he'd do it.

Besides, Anubis was after him anyway.

"Pathetic, Pharaoh," The Lord of the Dead crowed, stepping forward. "You cannot hope to match my power." Another ball of energy was formed and hurled forwards – Yami again took the blow, his determined look never wavering.

"I've – _we've_ – beaten you before, Anubis!" He retorted, eyes flashing. "And we'll gladly do it again! _With Yugi here,_ Yami thought, smiling inwardly, _I feel a newfound strength – just like in my memory world..._

Before Yami could think anymore on that, the look in Anubis' eyes changed dramatically – hunger filled the previously-red orbs that were now morphing into an inky black, and he dark crackling intensified. Stretching out a hand, the Lord of the Dead laughed insanely, his form quivering. At the same time, Yami stiffened as something invisible wrapped around his body, restraining him and sucking away his energy.

"Aah...!" Arms falling down to his side, the Pharaoh valiantly tried to remain standing against the force. _What in Ra's name is going on now?!_

Yugi, still slightly dazed from the pain in his ankle, looked up to see Yami wavering slightly on his feet, head bowed. "Y-yami?" he asked, confused. _Oh no!_ He thought. _Did I give him too little of my energy?_ "Yami!" Yugi persisted, desperate for an answer. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his ankle, he managed to stand, and reached forward, placing a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder.

Yami's voice answered hesitantly. "Yugi... I... argh!" As more of his energy was sucked away, Yami failed to remain upright. He fell to his knees, and Yugi yelped as he fell with him.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi shook his other half, frightened. "M-mou hitori no-"

"H...hurts..."

"What?" Yugi stopped, paralysed by the answer. "...You hurt? Where does it hurt?! Yami!"

Before Yugi could continue his shaking, and before Yami could answer, both of them felt a strange pulling sensation on their souls. Anubis roared in anger, and everything went black.

* * *

"Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know... it should, right? Since they're both linked to the Millennium Puzzle."

"Well, it'd better – Yug's face! He looked like he was really hurt!"

"Oh, and the Pharaoh wasn't, right Jounouchi?"

"Hey, calm down Anzu, you know I didn't mean-"

"Look! Yugi's waking up!"

Yugi let out a sigh of bliss; his ankle wasn't had stopped hurting. Desperate as he was to hear who was talking, he was rather comfy lying on the soft, warm pillow beneath him, a steady heartbeat in rhythm with his own-

_Wait, heartbeat? _He thought, disoriented. _When did pillows have heartbeats? _The 'pillow' beneath him shifted slightly, and a low groan entered his ear. Yugi's sleepy mind suddenly went into overdrive and he jolted awake, scrambling up from his other half's chest as the other's gasped. "Yug!" Jounouchi was crouched beside Yugi, a hand on his shoulder. "Man, don't scare me like that!"

"Wha..?" Yugi blinked, his large eyes radiating confusion. "I scared you?" Yugi immediately felt guilty. "Ah, I'm sorry, Jounouchi! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Jounouchi chuckled lightly and grinned. "Don't worry about it," he replied, extremely relieved. "Just don't groan like that again... I swear, it sounded like you were having fun in there..."

"I-I was not!" Yugi's cheeks started glowing a light shade of red. Jounouchi chuckled, the others joining in. "H-hey! It's not funny! Anubis was there, and he was attacking us both, and Yami-" Another groan interrupted him, and everyone's chuckles subsided. "Yami!" The Pharaoh's eyelids twitched, and he breathed out a sigh. /Yami?/ Yugi called, unsure. /Are... are you there?/

Yugi was delighted when Yami replied. \Yes, aibou... I'm here.\

/Mou hitori no boku.../ Yugi couldn't help but sound excited. /Open your eyes./ The reaction was almost immediate; a pair of exhausted crimson eyes gradually flickered open, staring back into shining amethyst. "Aibou?" Yami muttered in shock.

"Yep!" Yugi chirruped, smiling as wide as his mouth would allowed. "I'm here." He quickly looked over his shoulder into the worried eyes of his friends. "All of us are."

"All of..?" The Pharaoh looked past Yugi, and finally noticed the others. "Oh, Ra..."

"Pharaoh!" Anzu rushed forward and pulled both Yugi and Yami into a bone-crushing hug, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I thought... we all thought-"

"What Anzu's trying to say," Honda butted in, joining in the group hug. "Is that we thought we'd never see you again."

Jounouchi grinned as his own arms wrapped around the twinlike teens. "And here you are! Who's up for some celebration?"

"That'd be... great..." Yugi choked out, his face turning red. "But... can't breathe..." Yami nodded his head frantically in agreement. The three teens laughed and pulled away, their cheeks faintly flushed. "Sorry about that," Anzu whispered, still smiling. "But it's great to be whole again... all five of us together..."

* * *

Aww, fluffy ending! Well, I bet you're wondering where Anubis went, if he was forced out by the Millennium Puzzle... find out next chapter! Reviews welcomed with open arms!


	7. Chapter 6

The story continues... hehehehe! –ahem- please ignore that. It's NOT a premonition for the amount of torture in this story.  
–shifty eyes-

On we go!

* * *

The chamber grew momentarily silent as Yugi-tachi pondered Anzu's words. Marik, Ishizu and Rishid politely sat away from the teens, giving them some time to bond after the last painful four months.

Indeed, the small group sat close together, their minds mulling over the meeting with glee. Yugi in particular was estatic to have the Pharaoh back. Honda, on the other hand, decided it was time to break the peace before they were assaulted again by Anubis.

"Hey, guys..." he started slowly. "Not to break up the reunion, but... where did Anubis go?"

Yugi's eyes sharpened dramatically as he remember the fight in Yami's soul room. "That's right... I don't remember what happened after-" his eyes widened and he turned to look back down at Yami. "Oh! Mou hitori no boku, are you okay?"

As Yugi had expected, Yami immediately nodded. "I'm fine, aibou," he answered seriously, tilting his head slightly to stare at Yugi's ankle. "How about you? That blow felt painful."

The younger teen nodded. _Thankfully, most wounds inflicted in our soul rooms aren't reflected to our real bodies_... Yugi mused. He never really knew why that was... perhaps it was something to do with their spirit forms. "I'm alright," he answered, to reassure the Pharaoh. "But you had me worried..."

Yami looked back up. "I'm sorry aibou," he said quietly. "It wasn't my intention." He gently pulled out of Yugi's hold and attempted to stand – an attempt that was short lived. Almost immediately, the Pharaoh swayed and fell backwards. Thankfully, Jounouchi caught him before he could hit the floor. Yugi scrambled up, his face white as a sheet. "You're far from fine!" He admonished, his eyes checking over Yami's body for any injury.

Any protest Yami might have made was cut off as Jounouchi joined in. "Yug's right," he said softly, pulling one of the Pharaoh's arms around his shoulder. "You're hurt, Yams. So, for once, sit back and let _us_ help _you_. That's what friends do, isn't it?"

Honda joined Jounouchi on Yami's other side, doing the same. "Yeah! Take a break and relax!"

Yami lifted his head to smile gratefully at them. "Thank you..." he murmured.

"No need to say thanks," Anzu chipped in, beaming. In a flash, her face turned anxious. "Oh... where could Anubis be?"

"Don't worry about that," Marik answered as he stepped forward, Rishid behind him. "Ishizu and I will trace his energy pattern... we'll call you as soon as we know. For now, focus on going home and recuperating. From the looks of things, you need it Pharaoh." he chuckled as the other shot him a mock glare.

Yugi nodded. "Right!" Going home was the safest thing to do at the moment. But there was only one problem. "Uuh, guys...? I know it's a little late, but... I don't think I have the money for another flight," Yugi mumbled. One by one, the other hesitantly agreed.

"I'll call Kaiba," Ishizu suggested, placing a hand on the younger teen's shoulder. "Perhaps he can offer his assistance."

"I doubt it," snorted Jounouchi, glaring at the ground. "Moneybags doesn't know sympathy or generosity."

"It's worth a shot at the least," shrugged Rishid, wincing slightly. "Let's leave this place...hopefully you'll get a better signal outside."

* * *

Seto Kaiba, famously known for his cold-hearted demeanour and cruel personality, sighed as he pressed a hand to his forehead, another headache pounding in his skull. _Of all the times for a headache..._he thought bitterly. _I doubt this day could get any worse if it tried._

All in all, Kaiba's company was – in his eyes – full of complete idiots. The server had already crashed five times in the last three hours because of a virus planted by god knows who, and his foolish employees had no idea how to fix out. Kaiba growled at the memory of storming down to sort out the problem himself. _Idiots... even Mokuba could fix something like that._

As if to taunt him and defy his thoughts, Kaiba's phone began to ring very loudly. He let out another sigh of frustration and after several seconds of debating whether to let the poor bastard charge themselves a bill, he picked it up.

"Kaiba," he hissed angrily, "and it better be important or I'll fire your sorry ass before you can say-"

"**Hello Kaiba,"** came the irritating voice of Ishizu. **"I'm feeling particularly sorry for your employees as of right now."**

"Cut the crap," he said curtly, leaning back in his chair. "You better have a good excuse for calling me."

"**Of course,"** she answered coolly, unaffected by his attitude. **"Yugi and his friends are in a predicament. They are in need of some transportation-"**

"No." He cut her off. How dare she even attempt to ask him that? How _dare_ she? "I'm not about to play chauffeur for a bunch of idiotic dorks."

**"Kaiba, if you would just take a moment and-"**

"I said no. They can go catch public transport like the rest of the underage world."

"**Kaiba,"** she sighed, exasperated. **"Please. They don't have enough money-"**

"And that's supposed to be my problem?"

"**-And the Pharaoh's been attacked-"**

"For god's sake, woman, do you expect me to believe..." Kaiba's voice died off as he remembered the so-called Ceremonial Duel from four months ago. Unfortunately for him, he could no longer deny the existence of another Yugi... he hadn't seen any projectors in the chamber, and besides, how would a projector have been able to hold a duel disk? He frowned as he was forced to agree. "I don't care if Yugi has a twin who's supposedly an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. I will _not_ fly halfway across the world to help them."

There was a tense silence followed by someone muttering in the background, then Ishizu was back. **"Kaiba, no is just not an option. I **_**know**_** you remember the incident with Anubis..."**

Kaiba tensed. Sadly for him he couldn't deny that either. He gripped the phone tightly and growled, "And what does this have to do with me?"

"**For one thing, he's back..."** She let Kaiba consider her words for a moment, and then pressed on, **"And he could be anywhere. Kaiba, please... we need your help, and I'm certain you need ours. Anubis attacked you once..."**

_And he might attack you again,_ he finished mentally, rolling his eyes. Kaiba seriously doubted it. But... he felt a pulling sensation in his chest. Something that wanted – no, _demanded_ – that he agree to Ishizu's request. So with a heavy sigh, he tiredly asked, "Alright... where are the geeks?"

"**Kaiba,"** Ishizu answered, relieved. **"Thank you... they're in Egypt. If you can remember where the ceremonial duel was held, please fly there immediately."** And with a click, she hung up on him.

_Looks like Yugi and his lookalike owe me a duel..._ he thought half-heartedly as he stood up from his desk.

* * *

Ishizu handed the phone back to Marik, a small smile on her face. "He agreed..." she said, glancing around at the group. "It took a bit of persuasion, but he should be on his way."

"And now," Marik continued, putting the phone back in his pocket, "We should rest. It'll take a while for Kaiba to fly his way over to Egypt... anyone up for camping?" Yugi-tachi cheered loudly at the Egyptian's suggestion. "That sounds great!" Anzu smiled, clapping her hands together.

As the tombkeepers began dragging the necessary equipment from the car, Jounouchi and Honda helped a tired Yami sit down in the car, while Yugi scrambled up next to him. "Are you sure you're okay, Yami?" he asked gently, once again checking the other for injuries.

Yami smiled wearily at him. "I'm fine, aibou," he breathed, pulling the younger into a hug. Yugi froze, a little shocked at the affection. "Thank you Yugi," The Pharaoh whispered in his ear before releasing him. Both of them sat back into the seat, relieved and exhausted from a very close encounter. Within seconds, Yami's eyes were closed and his head was lying on Yugi's shoulder.

Still afraid for the Pharaoh's safety after Anubis' assault, Yugi wrapped an arm around his other half and laid his head on top of Yami's. "Good night, mou hitori no boku," he yawned, quickly joining the other in sleep. And that's how Anzu found them five minutes later. Smiling softly, she gently tucked a blanket over the pair and scurried off towards a nearby tent. _Hopefully_ she thought, _those two will eventually get a break from all the madness that's happening..._

* * *

Poor Anzu, she's just jinxed them all!

And what happens next? Why, find out next time! ...And for anyone who's wondering, Yugi-tachi are wearing their season 1 clothes.


	8. Chapter 7

I finally managed to complete chapter 8... took me long enough, eh?

Well, without further ado...

* * *

The air was still and quiet when Yugi awoke the next morning. Yet something didn't feel quite right to the young teen. It was almost as if he was being watched... but by whom, Yugi had no idea.

Blinking himself out of his sleepy stupor, Yugi turned his head to his left and smiled when he saw the Pharaoh was still fast asleep. _Looks like he really _was_ tired..._ he thought, amused. _He's so stubborn..._

\I heard that, Aibou.\ Came Yami's mental reply as the older teen suddenly lifted his head and began stretching his arms. Yugi just chuckled in response, grinning from ear to ear. \I am not stubborn.\

"Are too," he retaliated. So what if he was acting like a five-year-old? His soul room wasn't covered in building blocks and crayons for nothing... it's simply who he was. The others adored Yugi for his cute demeanour.

"Am not," Yami yawned, sliding from his seat and walking away from the car. Yugi blinked somewhat stupefied at his back. _He didn't just say that, did he? Looks like I'm not the only kiddie here._

Collecting himself, he joined the Pharaoh as he stood gazing into the distance, arms crossed. The silence stretched on and on as Yugi frowned, remembering the previous day's events. _Anubis tried to kill Yami..._ he shuddered. _At least, that's what it looked like. Marik and Ishizu told me that Anubis wants his soul._ He needed to make sure that there wasn't something missing from the information he'd obtained.

"Something on your mind, mou hitori no boku?" He asked quietly, looking up at the taller teen.

His reply was a simple shake of the head. Yugi mock-glared at him for several seconds, before Yami sighed and added, "Aibou... it's nothing."

_All right... let's try this another way._ Yugi attempted again, "Is something bothering you?" No answer. He was suddenly filled with the urge to growl and stomp his feet. He _hated_ it when Yami wouldn't let him in. "Come on, mou hitori no boku... I know there is."

The Pharaoh merely shook his head again. Yugi's patience snapped and he tugged on the other's arm. In an instant Yami's eyes flickered to Yugi, concerned. "Yami!" He cried, shaking it with vigour. "Please, talk to me!" Why couldn't he just let him in? That way, Yugi's patience wouldn't be tested and Yami's emotions crumbled every time something bad happened... like the Orichalcos. Yugi shuddered again, before pushing it aside before his other half could switch the conversation. "Please," he whispered, giving a final tug, but still not releasing the arm. "I want to help... we're partners, right?"

Yami's eyes clouded over, considering Yugi's words. The younger did have a valid point... but he didn't want to be a burden. The Pharaoh preferred _doing_ the protecting, not _being_ protected. His pride had always protested at that. How could he make Yugi understand that he was grateful for the help, yet he couldn't take it? He was a Pharaoh, for Ra's sake! The living embodiment of a god! But even Yami knew how much he was in debt to Yugi. If his light got in the way of Anubis' wrath again...

"Aibou..." he began, but quickly tried again. Endearment would only frustrate the younger that much easier. "Yugi, listen. It's far from simple."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi blinked. He hadn't expected _this_. Maybe a few protests before his other half came in, but... what was Yami trying to say?

Before he answered, Yami turned his head away. Apparently, the sand was much more interesting that Yugi's face. "I understand that you want to help, Yugi. But you can't." He shook his head, hiding a grimace before continuing, "We are very different people. You saved me once when you completed the puzzle... and for that, I already owe you my life. I... Yugi, let me deal with Anubis when he returns. Your desire to help... I'd rather you didn't get hurt."

With that, Yami gently pulled his arm free and strode off further into the sand, leaving Yugi to ponder his words. _What..._ Yugi's mouth hung open, and his mind worked furiously to decipher the hidden meaning in the small speech. _What on earth did he mean by all that?_

A rustle behind him, followed by Jounouchi's familiar yelp, indicated to Yugi that the rest of the camp was awakening. _I'll think about it later..._ he concluded, turning and heading back to the tents. _I need to talk to the others._

* * *

Yami scowled at the sand below his feet, resisting the urge to kick at it. Doing that would only get sand in his eyes, furthur increasing his irritation. _I told Yugi exactly how I felt,_ he thought, his feet taking him deeper into the desert. _So why do I feel so angry...?_

Maybe he wanted to be saved. He shook his head quickly, throwing the idea away. Why would he want to be saved? Yami could look after himself effectively enough. He'd done it already for the past year in Yugi's body. _I'm more than capable of saving myself. Yugi would just get in the way._ With that particularly savage thought, Yami didn't feel the dark feeling inside him grow. And the Pharaoh certainly didn't noticed he was walking furthur and furthur away from his friends and right into a situation where he'd find himself lost.

After one simple blink, an ugly, emotionless black mottled Yami's crimson eyes. He continued walking through the sand, a sneer sliding onto his face.

* * *

It was only because of Kaiba's sharp eyesight that he'd even spotted him wandering around in the desert.

_What the hell does Mutou think he's doing?_ Irritated, he barked at the driver to land here – "Yes, here! Or do you want to be fired as well?" – and wrenched the door open before narrowing his eyes at the spiky-haired _idiot_ who was _still_ walking away.

"Yugi, what are you _doing_? Talking a walk?" He sneered, leaning in the doorframe. He got no answer from the oblivious teen.

In any other situation, Kaiba would have just shrugged and left... what did he care about people who were quite obviously suicidal? But there were several factors that prevented him from doing that.

For one thing, Yugi was his rival. If he let the teen just walk away now, most likely to his death (Kaiba couldn't see any form of food, water of supplies on his back), then he wouldn't be able to reclaim the title of Game King back. And that was something Kaiba would never allow.

Secondly, there was something... off about Yugi. Kaiba knew from experience that the young boy would've turned, a tad startled, at his appearance, and cheerfully attempted to make conversation. Either that or throw an insult before marching off. Besides that, he definitely wouldn't ignore the CEO.

And though he didn't want to admit it, there was a part of Kaiba that _cared_. It was a filthy, disgusting emotion, and just like with Ishizu's accusations in the phone call last night, he couldn't deny it. Though he often assure himself it was just for the title of Game King, he was sometimes a tad worried that it was _friendship_ that the stupid Anzu girl kept blabbering about.

Kaiba couldn't afford to care about other people. He had a company to run, and Mokuba to care for.

He sighed angrily and gingerly stepped from the helicopter into the sand. "Mutou!" He yelled, and when he once again received no answer, the CEO surprised even himself as he ran towards Yugi.

It took him less than a minute to catch up, and when he did, he spun the boy around, glaring. "Mutou, what the hell do you think you're..." Kaiba's voice died off as a pair of black orbs stared dully back up at him, a frightening smirk on Yugi's face. He felt frozen as he realised something was very wrong with Yugi. _Very_ wrong. "Yugi?"

The smirk widened, and a flash of amusement flickered in his eyes before once again becoming dull. "Not quite, Kaiba." Yugi answered, his voice a tad too deep and confident, before trying to turn away. The taller held him firmly in place.

_So it's not Yugi... maybe it's his supposed twin._ Kaiba decided to give it a try. "Pharaoh, then?"

Yugi's lookalike threw a wicked smile towards the CEO. "In a sense," he chuckled sinisterly. "But at the same time, I'd have to disagree with you."

"Then spit it out!" He growled, shaking him impatiently. The supposed Pharaoh just smirked even more, before locking eyes with Kaiba.

"We've met before," Came the low whisper. "But that's the last clue I'm giving you, I'm afraid." With that, the teen fell forward and Kaiba caught him, purely by instinct. Upon quickly checking him over, the Pharaoh's eyes were closed, and he remained limp whatever the taller teen did in an attempt to wake him.

_Something is terribly wrong..._ The taller teen thought, half-carrying, half dragging the unconscious boy back to the helicopter. _Yugi better tell me what's going on..._

* * *

...I bet you're all confused! XD Well, prepare to be even more confused next chapter...


	9. Chapter 8

Ta-dah! I know I'm whizzing through this story (not very well, either), but be warned: I'm currently planning a Prideshipping story when Death and Deceit is finished, and it will be ten times better than this.

But for now, you're stuck with it!

* * *

As it turns out, the rustle Yugi heard was _not_ his friends awakening from their slumber. Since Kaiba happened to be an early riser, and merely wanted to see Jounouchi's enraged face at being awoken early, it was only 6am in Egypt.

Yugi crept towards the biggest tent that happened to dominate a large portion of sand. Quiet as a mouse, he gently flicked the limp hanging aside and, expecting a cheery greeting from perhaps Jounouchi or Honda and a giggle from Anzu, gaped instead at the sight of Marik and Ishizu _meditating_. Ishizu, he could understand, but his Egyptian, wild-hearted friend?

The small teen grew even more confused when he spotted a flash of gold around Ishizu's neck. "The Millennium Items?" He inquired softly, crawling inside. "Why...?"

Marik's eyes snapped open and gazed over into Yugi's, a soft smile on his face. "It was Ishizu's idea," he whispered. He didn't want to risk awakening the others yet. "When you and the Pharaoh were deep inside your soul rooms, we used the Millennium Puzzle to pull you back."

"So that's what is was..." Marik nodded as Yugi trailed off, blinking. The smaller hadn't expected something like _that_ to work. If only he'd tried it sooner... "I still don't understand. If we were drawn out, then what happened to Anubis?"

Ishizu was the one to answer him. "We're not sure," she mumbled, eyes tightly closed. "I am attempting to find out with the Millennium Tauk."

"Can the Millennium Items really help you find..." _what was it again?_ Yugi racked his brain for the strange term Marik had used earlier. "Um..."

"Energy patterns?" Supplied said Egyptian. Yugi nodded. "We don't really understand it ourselves. But it can. The Millennium Ring is the best candidate for that."

Yugi resisted a shudder as he remember his dear friend Ryou. _Of all the people it had to happen to..._ _Ryou had been the victim._ The spirit of the Millennium Ring – Thief King Bakura, if he remember correctly – had tormented the albino endlessly while hijacking his body. Though what amazed Yugi the most was Ryou's calm attitude to the whole situation, especially since it had ended. The British boy was brimming with joy nowadays, and if it happened been for the urgency of the phone call with Marik, he wouldn't invited his friend.

Out of nowhere, Yugi felt a strange energy coursing through the air around them as a wind began picking up. Ishizu tensed and her eyes snapped open, wide and blank. "He's near," she choked out, looking horrified. "And his aura..."The woman took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself as the wind grew harsher. "His aura is colossal!"

Yugi relaxed as recognised the soft hums in the air as the rotors of a helicopter – and hopefully, in this case, a KaibaCorp helicopter. In a strange moment of what felt like understanding, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the older. "I-Ishizu..." Yugi said timidly. "I think it's just a helicopter."

Ishizu glared at Yugi, affronted, while Marik burst into gales of laughter, barely heard above the noises outside. "I am well aware of what helicopters sound like, Yugi." She answered bluntly, pulling herself to her feet. The spiky-haired teen felt his cheeks flush a tomato red, his mouth opening and closing as he realised his mistake. Marik followed his sister out, stuffing a fist to his mouth in a vain attempt to keep giggles at bay. Yugi swiftly joined them while staring down at his shoes.

It was a huge mistake. Ishizu Ishtar might have known what helicopters sound like, but it seemed she, along with the other two occupants of her tent _and_ the entire mini camp, had forgotten what the wind did to the desert sand. There was a fair amount of yelling and eye rubbing while the flying contraption came to a halt before them, the rotors slowly pulling to a stop.

Before the door had a chance to slide open, Jounouchi was pounding furiously upon the metal. "Open up, you jerk!" He yelled, eyes glinting with hate. "Come out here and face me for that moneybags, or are you too sca-" Kaiba deftly pulled open the door, and the blond fell forward onto his face, fists still raised.

"Next time, Mutt, I suggest you look before you fall." Kaiba answered calmly, arms crossed. "I don't have the time to hire a bunch of nobodies to clean up your drool." In an instant, Jounouchi was back on his feet, fists at the ready as he lunged for the CEO's jacket. He missed.

"Take that back, you selfish little di- _Hey! What the hell is Kaiba doing with Yams in his copter?_"

_Yami?!_ Yugi threw aside Jounouchi as he barged on board the helicopter, eyes darting around. Sure enough, the Pharaoh was slumped over in one of many chairs, head down and eyes shadowed by his outrageous bangs. /Mou hitori no boku? What are you doing here with Kaiba?/

"I found him wandering out in the desert all by himself," Kaiba answered Yugi's unspoken question differently. "The stubborn idiot didn't listen to me when I told him to get inside."

"So you knocked him out, did you?" Jounouchi stood by Yugi's side, glowering at the rich businessman. "Oh, of _all_ the stunts to pull, Seto Kaiba, you knock out a _Pharaoh_. Real clever!"

"Quiet, Mutt, I can't stand your whining in the morning." Jounouchi growled in response, but Honda intercepted his fist and pulled him back, shaking his head. As Jounouchi continued to mutter and hiss, Yugi heard Kaiba continue, "That's not actually what happened."

"So what happened...?" Yugi's quiet voice silenced all as everyone turned to Kaiba, also seeking answers. Though obviously used to the spotlight and attention, for once he looked uncomfortable at the eager eyes searching his form.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Yugi."

And thus everyone's eyes spun to the smaller, who gulped nervously. Tell Kaiba? Tell Kaiba _what_, exactly? "What are you talking about?" he whispered, his throat dry. Yugi didn't like the sound of this. Oh no, Yugi didn't like the sound of this _at all_. It just twisted his stomach into a huge mess of knots. "He was fine when he left..."

"And that reminds me; why the hell did you let him walk off into the desert..." Kaiba stopped for a moment, a rare frown gracing his features. "Wait. He was fine before he left...?"

"Y-yeah." Yugi saw certain clarity in Kaiba's eyes, and it frightened him. _He _knows_ something. Something bad._ /Yami? Please tell me you're okay. _Please_ tell me that Kaiba's just joking around./

\_...Joking about what,_ _young one?_\

Yugi's eyes widened and he shuddered at the cold tone of Yami's reply. When did his other half's voice get so dark and sinister? /Y-Yami?/ The small teen was relieved when he got no reply. Perhaps he was imagine things. Yes, of course he was; Yami had just fainted in the desert from sunstroke, or something. Everything would be fine.

...When was _anything_ in Yugi's life near to the word fine?

"So you never saw his eyes." It sounded more like a statement than a question, but the way Kaiba had simply said the words made Yugi frowned as he crinkled his nose. _His eyes?_

"I did. Why, what's wrong with them?"

Whatever Yugi had been expecting at his response – a growl, a frown, or a sarcastic comment of some kind – he certainly didn't expect Kaiba's eyes to bulge, or for the frustrated CEO to march over to the sleeping Pharaoh and shake him awake.

"Hey!" Anzu screeched. "Stop it! What if you're hurting him?"

"I have a good reason to." Was the simple answer. "The... _Pharaoh_ isn't in his right mind."

"_Isn't in his right mind?_ Kaiba, he's perfectly fine!"

"Then take a look at his freaky little eyes and see for yours-"

"Ra, Kaiba, will you _please_ stop shaking me?"

Anzu and Kaiba immediately quietened and Yugi almost threw the tall teen out of the way. Yami blinked sleepily as Yugi gazed into his eyes; a deep, colourful crimson. Completely normal. "Kaiba," he started, turning to face him, "Yami's eyes are perfectly fine..."

Kaiba's mind seemed to be trying to function some kind of response as he flat-out _ogled_ at the Pharaoh's eyes, flabbergasted. _What the hell?_ Was the best his frazzled brain could conjure. _But his eyes... his eyes, damnit! They were _black_ less than ten minutes ago!_

Jounouchi's triumphant smirk told the CEO that he'd spoken the last part of his thoughts aloud. "Looks like Moneybags was hallucinating," he chuckled, throwing an arm around Yugi.

"Shut _up_, Mutt." Kaiba hissed in retaliation, allowing Marik to throw in a small cloth-wrapped bundle before slamming the door shut and joining the pilot in the front. _I was _not_ hallucinating..._

* * *

Deep within a twisting labyrinth of stairs and corridors, a dark shadow's laugh echoed loudly as an inky blackness slowly spread.

_Soon, Pharaoh..._ it whispered lusciously, tantalising any who heard. _Soon..._

_...Your body will be my vessel._

* * *

Within the KaibaCorp helicopter, Yugi-tachi had no idea how close they really were to their worst nightmare. Gazing out the window to his left, Yami's eyes once again melted into the same, horrifying black that had revolted Seto Kaiba less than an hour ago.

* * *

...Told you it got even more confusing! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 9

Well, after some ingenious brainstorming, I managed to produce an idea shocking enough to cause a few Yami fangirls to squeal in shock. Hehe.

What's that, you wonder? Well, have a look see...

* * *

For Seto Kaiba, the majority of the journey back to Domino was spent musing over the Pharaoh's black eyes – he had complete confidence that they had indeed been black, even if they were crimson now. _I just don't understand how they could have changed so fast..._

Kaiba had never believed in magic. As the CEO of a successful and also popular company, he had an image and reputation to uphold, and running around squealing of fairytales and monsters was not a good path to take – simply but, it was suicidal. So, every time Ishizu had tried to brainwash him into believing the same nonsense as the geek squad, he would vehemently refuse – _it did not exist_.

Yet now, Kaiba was backed into a situation where he was being forced to believe in crazy ideas he had once considered nonsense. As much as he would love to suggest that the Pharaoh had simply slipped on some contacts... how had he removed them when Kaiba had been sitting next to the teen the whole time? A plausible theory ruined by his own keen observation skills.

He growled angrily as Jounouchi barked a laugh from behind him. _Can't that stupid Mutt shut up for more than five minutes?_ Besides his actively thinking brain, the only other noises in the helicopter was the blond's constant jokes, snide remarks and laughter... it was beginning to grate heavily on his shaken nerves. _If that idiot doesn't shut up in the next few minutes..._

To Kaiba's relief, silence suddenly fell upon Jounouchi, and he relaxed. Finally, a moment's peace! A possible few minutes dedicated to constructing the perfect theory for the Pharaoh's changing eyes-

"Aah!"

"What now?" he muttered, shifting in his seat so he could throw an icy glare at the blond. "Mutt, if you don't quiet down-" At the sight of Jounouchi's shocked face staring off to the side, he followed his gaze.

Kaiba's eyes were drawn straight away to the figure sitting on the far right, staring out the window. The Pharaoh had a look of indifference on his face along with a smug smile. As though he felt the CEO's scorching gaze lingering on him, he slowly turned his inky black eyes to stare back, the smirk growing tenfold as Kaiba swore softly under his breath.

He'd really like to see Jounouchi doubt him now.

"Wh-what happened to your eyes, Yams?" Asked the blond fearfully, unable to tear his eyes away. The Pharaoh turned his own onto Jounouchi, and the smirk turned into a snarl.

"My eyes...?" Yami's confused tone did not match up with his malicious glare. "There's nothing wrong with my eyes, Jounouchi." And in a flash, they were a tired crimson once again – _how convenient,_ Kaiba thought as Yugi, Anzu and Honda turned to stare at him. Yugi himself frowned and looked back between the CEO and Jounouchi.

"I still don't see anything wrong with Yami's eyes..."

Kaiba had had enough. Letting out a snarl, he jumped up from his seat and practically leapt at the taller tri-haired teen, causing him to yelp. Yugi cried out in alarm when Kaiba's arms gripped Yami's shoulders, but Jounouchi gently held him back, shaking his head. "Seriously, Yug..." whispered the blond. "Moneybags isn't lying this time."

Shaking him furiously, Kaiba demanded, "What is _wrong_ with you?" When Yami only stared back blankly in reply, he continued, "Your eyes keep changing colour damn you, and I want a reason why!"

Crimson once _again_ melted into black and Yami clucked his tongue. "Why do you want to know? Besides, _Kaiba_... shouldn't you have a pre-made reason already?" He chuckled darkly. "At least, that's what my host thinks."

Everyone bar Kaiba gasped loudly at the Pharaoh's answer, and it finally hit Yugi: _this definitely isn't Yami.._. extremely worried, Yugi tried calling out via the mind link, dreading the cold sneer that he heard last time. /Mou hitori no boku, what's happening to you?/

To Yugi's relief and horror, the answer was from his other half – at least at first. \Yugi! Get back from me, he's going to try and hu- _insolent little boy... he cannot hear you._\

/Yami!/ He cried, sensing the spirit fading slowly. /No, Yami, no! Come back!/

\_As I said, mortal... he cannot hear you. Not anymore..._\

With that, 'Yami' grinned and shoved Kaiba backwards roughly. The CEO's head crashed against the side of the helicopter with a sickening crack and he fell limply to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh my god..." Anzu breathed, eyes widening as she stared at Kaiba's unmoving body. "I-is he dead?" She shrunk back into her seat as 'Yami' laughed: a cold, chilling laugh. And suddenly, he stopped, striding over to the side door.

"Hey, man!" Jounouchi was instantly on his feet, glowering at the evil entity possessing his friend's body. "Let go of our friend before someone gets hurt!"

"In case you haven't noticed, fool, someone already _has_ gotten hurt," a possessed Yami answered, baring his teeth as he grinned. "Unless you want to turn out like your friend over there, I suggest you stay right where you are."

Jounouchi opened and closed his mouth, his brain working slowly for a reply. But glancing sideways at Yugi, who was utterly terrified at the thought of losing a friend, he decided to stay away from Yami for now. He resisted the urge to growl loudly in defiance – which certainly wouldn't help the situation at all.

The Pharaoh nodded his head smugly. "Good dog," he laughed, revelling in Jounouchi's obvious discomfort. Taking a step backwards, he swung his hand behind him and pulled open the door. In an instant everyone's eyes were filled with fear and alarm as Jounouchi took another step forward. "Now, now..." Yami sighed, shaking his head. "What did I tell you? Stay back, or someone else will join _Kaiba_ on the floor."

"Honestly Yams?" Replied Jounouchi, taking another step forward slowly – he didn't want this evil bastard to hurl his friend's body right out the helicopter if he moved too fast. "I couldn't care less what you say you'll do to me."

"Then I'll do it to _him_ instead," muttered Yami lowly, just loud enough for Jounouchi to hear. The blond's eyes widened and he knew immediately who the evil entity was referring to – Yugi. Clenching his fists by his side, Jounouchi forced himself to remain where he was – as much as Yami was his friend, he couldn't risk Yugi's life like this... he just couldn't.

Satisfied with his co-operation, Yami smiled evilly at Jounouchi. His black eyes flickered with excitement, and he froze for a second, as if considering something.

With a sudden shake of his head, Yami took a step backwards to the open door. "Please don't!" Shrieked Anzu, shaking violently in her seat. Purely by instinct, Yugi reached out a hand and clasped it around hers, squeezing gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yami mocked, taking another step back as he spread fake concern on his face. "Don't what?" He smirked again as her eyes widened. "Do _this_?"

Anzu's scream echoed through Jounouchi's ears as the possessed Yami threw himself out the open door of the helicopter. His heart ached with fear as he saw the black melt back into a panicked crimson before Yami was gone, falling down from the sky to the distant ground.

* * *

Down in the streets of Domino, Ryou sighed gently as life rushed by him so _fast_.

_I wish that more people could take their time to appreciate life_, he thought sadly, trudging over to a bench and plopping himself down. _Nowadays, everyone else is concerned with rushing off to make money, instead of sitting down in the park for a while, breathing in the fresh air..._ Ryou did so slowly, a small smile breaking onto his face. He loved the earthy smell that surrounded him.

Ever since the entire incident with Bakura, the young albino had come to the realisation that life was, indeed, precious. Sure enough, he had always believed it was, but after being controlled by a mad, obsesses spirit, Ryou was shocked to find out how much time had actually passed... especially during Battle City, when he'd been locked away in the Shadow Realm.

So now, Ryou was dedicated to spending as much time as possible trying to find an inner peace with himself – something he discovered he had lacked for many years. Which is why he often came to the park... to escape the hustle and bustle of daily life and just sort of relax in a plane of bliss.

Closing his eyes, Ryou sighed again and let the tension in his body just slip away... slip away and leave him floating, like a cloud. _If this is what heaven feels like,_ he thought sleepily, _I'd gladly die right now so I could go._ He chuckled softly... he could never consider killing himself. Ayame would kill Ryou for that.

Slowly and steadily, he sunk deeper into a semi-conscious state, the silence drowning out the cries of children and cars driving by. Yes, this is how Ryou Bakura preferred to spend his time – existing and yet not-existing at the same time.

Unfortunately for Ryou, a loud crash and the terrified screams of adults and children alike broke his peaceful basking. Jerking back to full consciousness, his eyes snapped open and he gaped silently at the disaster zone around him.

* * *

I am soooo bad! What happened to Yami, you wonder? You'll have to find out next chapter! Muahahahaha!


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Note: This story is a test run for an upcoming story called "If Angels Could Cry". So if you like this, I'm almost certain you'll love the other one.

I really, _really_ loved Ryou's character in this. Eh, I actually got a bit carried away when writing that part... but looking back over it, I loved the albino's determination. Sorry if I made him a bit timid at first, but he came into his own. Oh yeah – that scene is _not_ yaoi, but if you want it to be so, then be my guest.

Hm. Now let's start the darn chapter before I get ripped to shreds by anxious readers!

* * *

The first thing Kaiba became aware of was the cool cloth on his rather painful forehead. He winced, and immediately schooled his features into an annoyed frown – _no need to give the Mutt another reason to mock me._

Opening his eyes slowly against the sunlight streaming in through the helicopter window, he growled softly. In an instant a pair of amethyst eyes were aligned with his, radiating with concern and worry. "Kaiba?" called a young, slightly childish voice. "Are you alright? I'm so, so sorry that Yami hit you..."

"Don't kid yourself, Yug..." mumbled another voice, sounding regretful. "I wish he'd hit him harder. Besides, we _all_ know that wasn't Yams – even moneybags."

"Call me that again and I'll take the pleasure of putting you in a pound," retorted Kaiba, sliding upwards to lean against the side of the helicopter. _No motion..._ he mused, feeling the floor steady beneath him. _We must have landed_.

Jounouchi groaned dramatically, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Damn!" He sighed, flopping down into his seat. "And here I thought it would've knocked some sense into you!"

"Perhaps he should have assaulted you instead, though I doubt it would manage to penetrate your thick skull."

"Why you-"

"Stop it!" Commanded Honda, and to his relief, both teens fell silent, glaring at each other angrily. "We really don't need this right now. In case you haven't noticed, Yami threw himself out of the helicopter..." His strong voice cracked and Honda turned his head away, trying his best not to cry. Anzu was not so lucky; tears poured freely down her cheeks.

"That idiot did _what_?" Kaiba asked quietly, unable to believe it. _No way would he do something so suicidal..._

Jounouchi nodded, confirming his fears. He opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi beat him too it. "Except it wasn't him!" he blurted, eyes red – _probably from crying,_ Kaiba realised. "It's more like he was being possessed by something..."

"Or someone," interrupted Kaiba, as recognition dawned on him. _I knew I recognised that voice...it's-_

"Oh, and like you know who it is?" Jounouchi accused gruffly, eyes flashing. "How could you know when we didn't?"

"Because, Mutt, I happen to be a hell of a lot smarter than you are," he replied, a solemn look on his face. Ignoring the blond's disgruntled look, he continued, " His eyes aren't usually black, but that nauseating voice is easy to recognise." Looking around at the slightly confused faces, he bit back the urge to yell at them... as much as he hated admitting it, the situation was pretty grave and he couldn't afford the luxury. "It's Anubis, you fools!"

"Aw, man!" Jounouchi cried, jumping to his feet. "I knew that!"

"Sure you did," Kaiba mumbled, a grin decorating his face. Honda and Yugi had to hold the blond back before he could do serious damage to the CEO.

* * *

The grass was smoking terribly, burnt to cinders with trees lying askew, withering away. Horrified parents cradled terrified children in their arms as they ran screaming towards the park's exit, quite eager to escape what was once a peaceful rendevue.

Ryou really couldn't blame them right now. He too would have ran if it weren't for the startlingly shocking fact that he _knew_ the grinning figure standing at the centre of the chaos, looking far too amused for his liking. If he had to take a quick guess, the albino would have said that it was Yugi, but open closer inspection, he managed to pinpoint the extra blond streaks rising upwards through the black base of hair, which left the only other option he could think of: The Pharaoh.

But neither Yami nor Yugi had black eyes... so what was going on? Frightened as he was, Ryou slowly made his way to the tri-haired teen, ignoring the cries of fear and shock around him. The instant he started moving, Yami's new eyes were glued to Ryou's form, and the albino flinched. But what Ryou saw in those eyes convinced him to keep moving forward.

Though they were pitch black, and reeking of evil, Ryou could just barely see the fear hidden right in the background. It was that fear that drove him forward to the other teen.

* * *

Yugi jumped down from the helicopter door, and immediately stumbled as a flash of fear tore through the mind link. "Aah!" Luckily enough, Jounouchi swiftly caught the smaller boy and placed him gently on his feet.

"Everything alright, Yug?"

"Y-yeah..." he nodded. /Yami! Are you back in control?/

\_Foolish little boy..._ Yugi, don't even think of trying to-! _Shut up, you interfering nuisance!_ ...Aah..._ You're only making this harder on yourself!_\

/You leave him alone!/ Screeched Yugi, an intense anger burning deep into his core. /He doesn't deserve this!/

\_I never claimed that he..._ aibou... get back! Whatever you do, do _not_ come after me! _I thought I told you to shut up!_ Yugi!\

Yami's last word was screamed with such urgency and desperation that Yugi cried out again as the link was sliced apart. "No, no, no!" He yelled, flailing his fists through the air as though he was trying to grapple with the Lord of the Dead. "Let him go, _let him go_!"

"Y-Yugi?" Anzu asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Is it Anubis?" Yugi's only response was a nod, and her hand tightened its grip, trying to offer what little comfort it could.

"We've got to find him!"

"I know, I know..." she whispered, deeply hurt herself to see Yugi in so much turmoil. "We will, Yugi."

At that moment, Jounouchi yelped as Honda tossed a small bundle down from the helicopter into his arms. "Hey man, watch where you throw stuff!" He yelled back, irritated. "What do you think I am, some kind of delivery boy?"

Honda jumped down next to the blond, grinning widely. "Well, now that you mention it-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," interrupted Kaiba sarcastically, gracefully sliding down beside them. "But we've got a crisis on our hands."

"I knew that," muttered both teens in response, avoiding the CEO's eyes. Curiosity winning him over for the moment, Jounouchi looked down at the bundle in his arms. "I wonder what's in this, anyway..." he mused. "Ah well, only one way to find out!" With a flourish, he pulled away the cloth. Everyone gaped at the golden glow shining from the package.

* * *

Ryou let free a long, shaky breath as he took the last step towards Yami. All the former Pharaoh had done was stare at him intently while occasionally closing his eyes, as if distracted. The albino had been relieved when the black orbs had melted back to crimson a few times, but similarly discouraged when the black won again.

Was the other teen fighting some kind of inner battle?

"Y...Yami?" He asked shyly, tentatively reaching out a hand. On contact, the Pharaoh flinched and pulled away, eyes once again tightly closed. The lids flickered gently, and Yami clenched his fists by his side. "Is... e-everything alright?"

The tri-haired teen shook his head frantically, eyelids still flickering. Ryou bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do next; maybe he should give him a hug? _I suppose it's worth a shot,_ the albino mused, and before Yami could attempt to move away or resist, Ryou flung his arms around the other.

The results were unexpected. Yami tilted back his head and let loose a pained cry as he twitched in Ryou's arms, but the snowy-haired Brit, frightened by the reaction, only held him tighter. _Wh-what's wrong with him?!_ He mentally gasped, frightened yet worried at the same time. _A-am I hurting him?_

Yami continued shaking his head back and forth, back and forth, as if he was vehemently arguing with someone. "Release me!" He cried, shaking. "Release me!"

Ryou almost obeyed until a similar recognition dawned upon him. _He's not talking to me..._ the albino's eyes widened and he lifted his own head to stare at the Pharaoh. _It's almost like... like the time I discovered Bakura!_ Horror flooded him and he choked back a sob. _Oh gods, is... is Yami really...?_

A wail broke him out of his reverie and Yami continued his calls, effectively answering Ryou's question. "Oh Ra, let me go!"

Determination overtook the horror and Ryou slowly let go of the teen, taking the Pharaoh's face between his hands instead. "Y-Yami!" He tried, beginning to shake himself. "Please, listen to me! You can... you can fight it!"

The eyelids continued their frantic flickering, but Yami's body froze when his head was denied it's shaking. Slowly – far too slowly, for Ryou's liking –, with a huge shudder, the Pharaoh's body started to relax a little. "That's right!" He encouraged, relief filling him. "Come on, Yami... this is your body, don't let them take it from you!"

Yami's eyes managed to pry themselves open, and Ryou was estatic to see that crimson was mixed in with the disgusting black. "R... Ryou...?" the teen gasped out, the tension beginning to drain away.

"It's me..." the albino whispered, not breaking eye contact. "Don't worry, I'm right here. Fight it, Yami, fight it."

Hesitantly, Yami nodded in response, and a tad more of the black faded away. _Yes!_ Ryou inwardly cried._ Just a little more, Yami, just a little more..._ Little by little, the Pharaoh's eyes transformed back to their original colour, and the two teens stood staring straight into the other's eyes, at a loss for words.

After what felt like hours, Yami broke the stretching silence. "Thank you..." he whispered, before everything went black. Ryou staggered backwards as he caught the unconscious Pharaoh in his arms.

* * *

There you have it. I bet you're all wondering what the golden glow was! –wink-

As I said, the Ryou and Yami scene was _not_ yaoi, but interpret it any way you like. Scene was inspired by DragonDancer5150, from her story 'The Definition Of Family'. Thank you DragonDrancer5150!

Stay tuned for the next update!


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry I took so long to update – there was a small family crisis and it needed urgent attention. And my burns have been killing me!

But on the bright side, here I am! Enjoy!

* * *

Ryou stared down at the limp body in his arms, eyes narrowed. _W-was it really that bad?!_ Gently and carefully he lowered both himself and Yami to the burnt-out ground, a frown on his face. "Y-yami?" He asked quietly. There was no answer.

The albino sighed softly and parted the blond bangs from Yami's forehead, deeply concerned. When Bakura had rampaged around in his body, he couldn't remember what happened, certainly – but he never _collapsed_ from it. Exhaustion, maybe..?

A question popped to Ryou's mind as he considered _why_ the Pharaoh would be exhausted: Where on earth had Yami come from? One minute the park had been quiet and peaceful, the next – well, it was a disaster zone.

And Yami had been right in the middle of it...

No, it just didn't add up. Ryou sighed sadly as he resigned to waiting for an explanation from the Pharaoh himself. Just who was trying to take over Yami's mind?

* * *

"Ishizu and Marik gave us the Millennium Items?" cried Jounouchi, looking utterly gobsmacked; he wasn't the only one, as the rest of Yugi-tachi stared in shock.

Seven glittering items from Ancient Egypt lay shining slightly in the cloth. Slowly and carefully, Yugi stretched out a hand and reached for the Millennium Puzzle, his eyes alight with an idea. Gently picking it up, he voiced, "Hey guys... back in the chamber, you used this to draw us out of our soul rooms, right?" After receiving confused nods as a response, he continued, "Well... maybe this can draw Anubis out of Yami's soul room!"

"Wait a minute, Yug..." quipped Jounouchi, looking far more confused than the rest of the gang. "What makes you think he's in our bud's soul room? Isn't he just possessing him?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and snorted. "Stupid mutt."

"Oh, and like you know, moneybags?" the blond retorted, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Actually..." trailed off Honda, causing the rest to stare at him. "Remember when Shadi possessed Anzu with his key thing-?"

"The Ankh," Yugi supplied quickly.

"Yeah, that," Honda nodded. "You mentioned it goes into people's, uh... soul rooms, right? So, I just figured that maybe-"

"Big Bad Lord of the Mummies could do the same!" Exclaimed Jounouchi, finally understanding. "I knew that," he added sheepishly. Everyone else sighed in frustration prompting him to continue, "No, really, I did!"

Yugi sighed, his patience wearing thin. "Guys?" He asked meekly, resisting the urge to tap his foot. "Can we go and find Yami now? That was the point in my idea, you know..."

"Right, of course!" Gasped Anzu, inwardly berating herself for forgetting about their current crisis. "But where do we start?"

"Let's try the park," Jounouchi suggested, earning strange looks from the rest of the gang and Kaiba. He added defensively, "I saw this huge explosion while everyone was fussing over your big fat head, Rich boy!"

"Oh really?" Kaiba smirked, leaning against the hull of the helicopter. "I'm surprised you could see anything at all with the bulk of _your_ head blocking the window." Once again, Yugi-tachi was delayed as they held a frustrated Jounouchi back from a sneering CEO.

* * *

Ryou continued watching Yami lie motionlessly, his worry growing by the minute. The albino checked his watch before turning his gaze back to the former Pharaoh, frowning – twenty minutes and he was still out. He really didn't understand...

Out of nowhere, the tri-haired teen suddenly twitched, letting out a groan of – _pain?_ Ryou carefully leaned in close, watching the eyelids flicker madly as if attempting to open. "Yami?" He tried yet again, hoping to get a response this time.

Thankfully, Yami's eyes squeezed open very, very slowly, dazed and confused. "...Ryou...?" he asked quietly. "Where am...I...?" From the look on his face, Ryou could tell the tri-haired teen was just as confused as he was.

Yami attempted to sit up, but the albino placed a hand to his chest, shaking his head. "I wouldn't do that just yet," he explained, smiling. "You've been out for a while – you might get a little dizzy." The confusion on the Pharaoh's face grew, and Ryou couldn't hold back the chuckle tugging at his lips. It was a strange sight to say the least – mighty Atemu, ruler of Egypt: looking almost cute.

The tri-haired teen nodded his head awkwardly, and gave up his attempt. "Alright."

For what felt like a long time, neither boy moved, just watching the other closely. Ryou took the time to muse over what fate had dealt him; the task of controlling a possessed Yami. That itself was quite strange, seeing as it was them who usually did the possessing. The albino held back another shudder as Bakura's taunts and cruel words rang through his mind, laced with cold mocking.

He was beginning to forget the horrors little by little at least.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet, Ishizu?"

The Egyptian woman in question sized in frustration, blowing air upwards. Marik could be _just_ a little impatient sometimes – impatient enough to test a Saint. She'd lost count of how many times he'd asked.

"_No_, brother." Ishizu fumbled the cards in her hand slightly, unaccustomed to what Marik had playfully dubbed, "Fortune Telling". She rather preferred the Millennium Necklace, but that was in a much more urgent place at the moment. The Egyptians had all agreed – though they had no idea why – that all seven of the Items should stay with Yugi and the Pharaoh. "I don't think we will find anything with these."

"Don't say that," He reprimanded, flopping down ungracefully next to her. "You never know until you try, don't you?"

"Yes," Ishizu answered, exasperated. "But-"

"No buts, sister." Marik's hand gripped her arm tightly, yet comfortingly. "_Try_."

She sighed lowly, placing her other hand atop his. _Yes..._ she thought sadly, clutching the cards tightly. _We have to try... for the Pharaoh. Though,_ she added, disgruntled, _I don't see why that means I must do all the work._

Five minutes later saw Ishizu growling lowly, standing and throwing the cards to her feet. "This isn't the right way," she groaned, a headache assaulting her senses. "Using _cards_?"

"Hey!" Marik protested, scrambling up next to her. "What about fortune tellers?"

"I doubt they use _Duel Monster_ cards, brother..."

"That's besides the point," the blond Egyptian cut in quickly, changing track. "You're obviously not as good at 'seeing the future' as I thought-"

The cards began to shine brightly, causing both siblings to gasp, before they suddenly lost consciousness, minds fading to black.

* * *

I know, I know – it's not very long... But I'm a little busy with schoolwork right now.

Stay tuned!


End file.
